Somewhere only we know
by Shannahbanana
Summary: A homeschooled boy named Raiden has never had a real taste of life, his life consists of school and his protective Mother's orders but when he meets Alex all that changes. Alex is a bad boy who's tried everything in life (including some pretty bad stuff) and when he meets Raiden he finds a reason to wake up in the morning, he finds something he's never experienced before.


**A home schooled boy named Raiden has never had a real taste of life, his life consists of school and his protective Mother's orders but when he meets Alex all that changes. Alex is a bad boy who's tried everything in life (including some pretty bad stuff) and when he meets Raiden he finds a reason to wake up in the morning, he finds something he's never experienced before.****\ So pretty much based on tumbler emoish looking boys living in London UK/**

**Going to try to have a new chapter out every Monday!**

_*Raiden's Pov*_

"DAMNED BE A WOMAN THAT LIES WITH A WOMAN!" The pastor screamed, "DAMNED BE A MAN THAT LIES WITH A MAN! MAY THEY FOREVER BURN IN HELL!" The man was literally foaming at the mouth and his hand comes down on podium with a bang which made Raiden jump in his seat. "CAN I GET AN AMEN?!" The preacher yells and the members of the church shouted "Amen!" And Raiden slid down in his pew, with a frustrated sigh he shoved his glasses back up his nose that had almost slid off. He bent his head down and focuses on his black and white sneakers. Raiden didn't like church. He didn't like the pastor guy or any of the members of the church. His back ached and small wisps' of his light brown hair stuck to his forehead, it was hot in there.

Thankfully, Raiden finally closed his eyes for the last prayer then stood with the rest of the congregation. He escaped from the mob of old people to his Mother's side. She was talking to the pastor guy. He seemed calmer now, just sweaty. "The way the world is today," His mum was saying in her usual soft voice," Everything just goes."

Oh great, she was talking about the sermon. "Mum!" Raiden whispered tugging at her sweater sleeve. It was rude of him and rather childish but he wanted to escape this place. Finally they left the church and walked out into the chilly air.

He shivered and pulled his hood over his head and wrapped his skinny arms around his chest. They had to walk home due to the fact that they had come onto bad times and his mum had sold the car. He made a face and shivered, running he caught up to his mother. "That was rude of you, Raiden." His Mother said in an un-approving tone walking fast and briskly on the icy sidewalk.

Raiden was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to pay attention to his mums scolding. He was thinking of what the pastor had said, was it really horrible for a dude to be with a guy? What if they loved each other? Would it be so wrong then? Raiden pushed his confused feelings away and tuned in on his mums speaking, "Didn't you think the sermon was fantastic?" She said, "Pastor Phillip really knows his stuff." His mum was young, about in her thirties and she had dirty blond hair that was tucked behind her ears. Her eyes were big and brown like Raiden's and she was short and thin like him too.

They finally arrived to their apartment building and exited the cobblestone passage and entered the place. Safe from the cold, they clambered up the red stairs leading to home.

_*Alex's POV*_

The cigarette dangled lazily from his full lips and his swollen eyes watched as smoke twirled around the room as he removed it from his lips and blew out. "Share?" the naked girl beside him asked giggling. _"What was her name again?"_ He thought to himself,_ "Oh yeah, Daniela." _"Sure." Alex said giving her the rest of cigarette. She put it between her red lips and looked at him seductively._ "Why was she even still here?"_ Alex sat up and groaned as his head ached, "I think it's time for you to go." Daniela pouted and crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Aww, baby so soon?" She nibbled at his ear. He let out an angry sound and pushed her off not so gently, "You need to go now!"

She glared at him, "Fine you, basterd." Daniela stalked out of his room and into the kitchen where last night her clothes had been discarded._"Why the fuck do I keep picking_ _up_ _these sluts?"_ He rubbed his aching head angrily. Alex as usual had drank too much last night at his friend's party and there needle marks on his arm. He sighed promising himself that next time he wouldn't. He wouldn't do drugs and he wouldn't pick up a whore like Daniela.

Alex always made promises then later he'd be weak. His addiction was killing him. Obviously. He looked at himself in the mirror in disgust; there was dark circles around his eyes and crud around his mouth. He had a bruise on his jaw and his hair stuck out in weird places. For the millionth time he asked himself,_ "What the fuck am I doing with my life?"_ and a tear slipped down his cheek when he realized he had work today. _"Damn."_

All he wanted to do was sleep. For once he just wanted to sleep.


End file.
